


Echo Of The Past

by flickawhip



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shilo and Mag.</p><p>Fireworks 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo Of The Past

Shilo looks so much like her mother that, at first, Mag is unsure she can follow through with her promise to Shilo. Shilo has come to her, like her mother did, to ask her to be ‘the first’. Mag agreed. Now, as she lies at Shilo’s side, stroking a hand through the girl’s hair, hair that falls like her mother’s did, she is still unsure of herself. She moves to stroke Shilo’s skin, soft like her mothers, cupping small but perfectly formed breasts, that still remind Mag so strongly of Marni she has to push through, Shilo’s breathing hitches, and she mewls, like her mother always did. Mag steels herself to tease Shilo’s clit, feeling her shake in the same way her mother did. She knows when she pushes in, which she does now, that Shilo will cry out like her mother did and Shilo again proves her right. She does what she can to ease the girl’s discomfort, bringing the girl to her first climax, watching as the girl’s body arches to her touch, like her mother always did. Shilo sleeps almost instantly and, much as she is still like her mother, Mag now sees this as a second chance at happiness.


End file.
